Betrayal
by SpectorOfFire
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his friends. Now, he must reunite with them against a new force. Who will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. I'm going to re post this story but do it over a bit. I felt it was lacking a bit in quality and will try my best to make it as great as possible. I cannot comment on how frequently I will update, but I will try to do it as much as I can. All characters belong to their respective owners. The plot belongs to me, I suppose.

Read and review. Please no flaming :).

Chapter 1

Fear. Death. Betrayal. Help.

Wherever I go, fear and death follow. Betrayal will stick with me forever. Betrayed by my friends. And help… I am now required to help those who betrayed me. So my masters command, so I will make it be. They gave me another chance at life – and with this chance, I will gladly do their bidding.

My masters prefer to keep a shadow rule over the planet they command: Yaxon, planet of kings. Upon this planet, my masters meditate and try to keep everything in order – their planet, my planet, and in small part, the galaxy we inhabit. Throughout the galaxy are spread countless planets. Out of all of these planets, a handful communicates with each other to make sure everything runs as smoothly as possible. If there is something major going on in a planet, a panel will commune to decide what happens next. If something major is going on in the galaxy as a whole, the most powerful figures will meet on Yaxon. These panels are comprised of some of the most powerful figures in our galaxy. Each brings a special set of skills to the table – master swords master, master marksmen, master assassin, etc. The masters of Yaxon – the most powerful 10 throughout the galaxy – have the special ability to bring someone back to life, as long as all 10 are agreed that it should be done. And so began my newest adventure – one I would never forget and one that would leave a trail of destruction throughout the galaxy…

I see the eyes of the soldier in front of me. They are wide with fear. He is afraid – both because he does not know who is killing him (for I wear a mask) and because he knows he will die soon. As I turn my hands into a fist, he starts to choke – an invisible rope is taking his breath away, slowly. As I finish closing my hand, his body fails. He slumps to the ground.

The building I am in reminds me of the one that I was killed in – the day I was betrayed.

*FLASHBACK*

"Don't worry guys, we can take him. Let's do this!" I, Ash Ketchum, yelled.

Standing in front of us was the mastermind behind Team Rocket – Giovanni. He just stood there – and laughed.

"Mind your head, little boy. I am offering you power. Wealth. And yet you turn it away? I will advise you to reconsider" Giovanni said.

"No. those are things that I don't need. I have my friends. I have my family. Can what you offer me get them? No, it cannot" I yell.

"Are you sure about that, boy? How do you know they haven't turned on you!" he said.

"They wouldn't. I trust them not to bet-". I was cut off but a severe pain going through my back. I was literally backstabbed! As I turned around, I could not believe who was standing behind me. Misty Waterflower. The girl I first traveled with, the girl who I always loved and run a knife through my back. As I looked into her, I came to the realization – she never loved me. And none of my friends had thought to stop her: Brock, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Leaf, Gary. None of them. How dare they! I would have given my life for them, and yet they betray me in such a fashion? If I wasn't about to die right now, I'd fuck them up.

The pain was unbearable. I started to drop to my knees. "No," I thought. "This can't be it. I can't go out like this." And guess what? I didn't die that time because of a knife through my back. I died because my heart was ripped out. Literally.

The three clawed hand came out of nowhere (well, not really nowhere. The ceiling, I suppose). And what happened next was nothing short of gruesome. It ripped right into my chest and ripped my heart out. Literally, it ripped my heart out. In the few seconds that sent me into total shock and death, I saw my heart right in front of my eyes. And then my body failed. I collapsed.

*End flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

"You make your bed, so you must lie on it."

Chapter 2

Misty's POV

Holy crap. Oh my God. Oh my gosh. Oh my goodness. Son of a gun. Holy!

Ash's heart was ripped from his body – literally. I started to lose feeling in my legs as I saw his heart in the grasp of that metal monstrosity. I never expected it to come to this. The boy I fished out of a river, the boy I loved…dead. The sight was too much for me to bear. I dropped to my knees gave away and started crying. I can't believe I killed him. No…No…NO! Oh, no, no, no, no. no, no, no. Please Ash, come back. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. Please, Ash, don't leave me! No!

"NO!" I screamed! Everyone jumped at that. I was crying hard. All I could see in front of me was Ash's still body and a hole in his chest, above where his heart should have been.

What happened next, absolutely no one expected.

BOOM! The doors went flying off their hinges. A Team Rocket member walked in, with a look of pure horror upon his face. Then he collapsed. Behind him stood a man with a hood over his head and his body surrounded by a dark cloak. An Angel of Death, maybe? No one could make his face; we were all paralyzed with fear as he walked towards Ash's body. He looked at us, then looked at Giovanni and finally at the form before him. He waved his hand over Ash's body and it disappeared. Just like that. Ash was gone, and this…this…_thing_…was left. Passing his gaze (did he have eyes?) upon us once more, he left. Just like that. In a whiff of smoke, he was gone. We were all left speechless, even Giovanni.

Unknown POV

I felt his death billions of miles away. The anger that would surge through my chest when I found out who his killer was would have made thunder erupt from the skies and would have made volcanoes explode! How dare his friends commit such a crime! The fools, the idiots!

As soon as I felt the pain, I made my way over to the 10's main hall. The 10 masters sat as they always did: in an arc around the middle, where one could stand and speak with them. I got on my knees, when:

"We know what you wish, young one. We know what you will ask of us. Know that what you are about to ask is not a light request. To bring someone back from beyond works against what was intended by nature in the first case. We cannot do so on mere whim." Master Nash spoke. He was said to be the

"I understand, Master. But please, take a look at him. Ash Ketchum is… one of my greatest friends. I never asked to come here, to Yaxon. My life in Pallet was great – I had a great family, great friends, everything. But I came here, not because I wanted to, but because I _felt I had to!_" I said.

"We understand, young one. We have all made sacrifices, but is has been for the betterment of, not only this planet, but for this galaxy as a whole. What you request has only been done a couple of times. I'm afraid that to make such a request, you will need substantial evidence to prove to us he is worth giving another life" Nash said, calmly.

"Easy, my masters! Look at his achievements. Not of his competitions, but of the compassion he has shown toward others." I waved my hand over the blank wall behind them and they turned and faced it.

"Point 1 – This is the Pokemon Mew vs. the clone, Mewtwo. They are about to annihilate each other, but see! Ash rush's in between them, absorbing the damage – and is turned to stone" (Easily my favorite Pokemon movie). "He showed the clone Pokemon here that not all people are cruel. He made them see the light. Somehow, there tears brought him back. It is still a part of the Force that we do not understand".

"Interesting point, young one. We need more evidence, though." Another Master, Master Madison, said.

"Yes, master. Point 2 – Here is Ash, trying to get the orbs that set the legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, into a fit of anger. He risked his life – yet again – to save the world. He had responsibility _thrust at him _and yet he overcame and managed to save the world – almost dying in the process."

"Another good point. Perhaps, a little more persuasion…" another master, Master Marko said."

"Number 3 – He risks everything to save his mother from a mass of Unknown and an Entei. His compassion is more than any other person I've seen can muster. If anyone – anyone – deserves another chance at life, it is him." I finished.

"Very good points, young one. What is the final verdict?" master Nash asked.

"_The boy makes very good points" Master Madison said, telepathically to the other masters. "Very good points. The Ketchum boy may be needed in the future. I fear a storm looms over the horizon"_

_"I agree. I vote for his revival" master Nash said._

_"Agreed!" the other masters said._

"Very well, young one. Go bring his body before us, and make haste!" Master Nash told me. Naturally, I scurried to do so.

Being a jack of most trades, master of many, I teleported. I normally don't like doing so – the galaxy is very beautiful and ever changing and I prefer to travel through it at the speed of light. But for this task, I just wanted to hurry up and get Ash back. The master's caved in way to easily, so they probably needed Ash for something. I pushed that to the back of mind and just got going with my task.

I arrived in a hallway – the door in front of me contained the room where Ash was in. In front was a bodyguard, and he seemed very surprised to see him. I waved my hand in front of him to take him under my control.

I threw a ball of pure energy at the doors, making them fly off their hinges, after which I commanded the guard to go in. after he got through and I saw everyone, I decided he was no longer useful – no doubt I had made my point. I knocked him unconscious and walked over to Ash. Seething. So these were the traitors! How dare they do anything to him! Such a good soul, and they wished him gone!

I waved my hand over his body and saw he was gone. I had teleported it back to Yaxon, where the masters would revive him. Giving everyone else a last glance-over, I went back to Yaxon. If I had stayed any longer, no doubt my anger would have gotten the better of me and I would have annihilated them all.

Ash's POV

As I walked into the room, all motion by the inhabitants stopped. They looked at me with awe and fear etched into their faces. I activated my lightsaber – a double-sided black crystal one – and started ripping through. I let my controlled anger take over me. Although giving into ones anger is a mark of the dark side of the Force, I can control it more than others, which helps me stay connected with the light.

I rip through the fools like knife through butter, stabbing, slashing, throwing, everything! I shoot lighting at a couple and watch as their bodies go black. The smell of burning flesh is a smell unlike any other – a smell that only fuels my heat, my passion. Soon enough, the room is completely and utterly destroyed – with everyone in the room, other than I of course, dead.

Well almost everyone. I see him at the far end of the room, fear emanating from his body. I can smell it; I can taste it. As I walk over to him, he unleashed the claw that took my life before. I easily cut through the metal wire and the claw falls, unable to do anything. Going up to the man sitting upon his throne, I cock my head ever so slightly.

"Do you fear me, old man?" I whisper. "Do you fear death?"

"I- I- I- I- I-" was all he could say. I chuckled at his response.

"I suppose you do, Giovanni. Do you remember me, old man? You had me killed with that wretched claw those many years ago. Tell me, old man, how do you wish for _your _life to end? I'll give you the courtesy of choosing how you go."

I reanimate several corpses for a little while to prove my point.

"I could," I stabbed a corpse "stab you."

"I could," I set another on fire "set you ablaze."

"Or maybe," I electrocuted one "_shock _you."

I crushed one. "Crush you." Choked one. "Choke you.". Rammed one into a wall. "Splatter you across that wall or the floor. Your choice."

"P-plea –" was all he ever got out.

Light started coming out of his eyes, nose and mouth into mine. I was draining him of his life, slowly. His screaming was music to my ears. It was a pleasant thing, really, to know that the last person he ever saw was me.

"Rest in peace, old man." I said as I walked out of the building, to complete my mission. Recruit the others.

Through his death, I again saw my own. No, he didn't die by a claw, but his way out was a bit gruesome nonetheless. I thought back to when I was revived… one of the greatest days of my life…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*FLASHBACK from ending of previous Chapter, when Ash thinks back to his revival*

Unknown POV

I entered the chamber of the masters and looked at Ash's body on the floor before them. I dared not disturb them for what they were about to do was no mere task – they were about to bring someone back from the dead.

As they locked their hands in a circle around Ash, light started to flow from their bodies toward Ash's still lifeless body. It looked like a lot of snakes, slithering their way towards their prey. When the light started to touch Ash, his body started to rise, slowly, from the ground – his arms and legs were straight and the light was twirling around him, pretty much encasing him within a cage of pure light. All of a sudden, the light started twirling faster and faster. Faster still it got before the masters dropped to their knees, apparently weak. As Master Nash got to his feet, he said,

"The revival is complete. *Unknown's name*, take Ash to your chambers. He will be awake soon. Bring him before us again once he is awake."

"Yes, master." I said, kneeling before them. I took Ash's body away with me to my room. He was still unconscious, but he would be awake soon.

After around 30 minutes, Ash started to stir. Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes to take in surroundings. Naturally, the first thing he asked was:

"Am I… d- dead?"

"Nope." I said.

"That…that voice… that means… Sky!" Ash yelled, springing up more quickly than I could have imagined.

"Ha ha, hey buddy, how are you?" I asked.

"Well, for someone who just got stabbed by his friend and had his heart ripped out… must say, I'm doing pretty bittersweet. Wow, I haven't seen you in so long man! What was the last time we saw each other, when we were like 7?" Ash inquired.

"Sounds about right. You know the reasons, man. It's not like I wanted to leave you. You're like my brother! But I had to." I said, calmly.

"I guess. I can't be mad at you. You probably had a hand in me being brought back." He stated.

"Indeed I did. I showed the men and women who revived you that you were a great guy at heart. Speaking of whom, they want to see you." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"No idea!" I said.

"Well, let's find out. Lead the way." He said.

"Alright, let's go." I said. We walked back to the masters' chambers and they were back in their arc, looking better than they did earlier.

"Welcome, Ash Ketchum, to Yaxon – the planet of kings. You're friend, Sky, is a very loyal friend indeed. He showed us that you deserved another chance at life. We revived you – no easy task – not only because you deserved another chance, however. I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news – there are forces at work on your planet; forces we do not completely understand. We have been monitoring the situation and we are about as clueless as ever. All we can be sure of is _something _is trying to annihilate life on your planet. His complete intentions, we do not know, yet we will do everything in our power to find out. Until then, you will reside here, on Yaxon. You left an imprint on that planet that will never be forgotten. Which is exactly why you will be training under Sky here for the rest of your stay here on Yaxon. You must be prepared!" Nash said.

"W-w-what? What do you mean! Something is trying to kill off Pokemon and humans?" Ash asked, clearly terrified.

"Yes. Again, we will do everything in our power to figure out the why and the how, but until then, you must train here. Do you consent to train him, Sky?" Nash asked me.

"Master… this is madness. I am not yet fully in tun-" I was cut off.

"Nonsense, boy! Never have any of us seen someone with your acumen for taming the Force. Never have we seen it bond so well with another human being – not even us. Do not let this praise get to your head – while you are more _powerful _than us, we are _wiser _and more _knowledgeable _than you."

"I – I – I accept, masters. Thank you. I will begin training right away." I said, still a bit dumbfounded.

"May the Force be with you both." Nash said.

We walked out of the room.

Nash's POV

"*Sigh*. I pray lust for power does not consume him. If it done… we are doomed." Nash said.

"Yes. We must keep a close eye on him." Master Madison said.

"Agreed." Everyone else agreed.

*SEVERAL YEARS LATER*

No POV

"Come on, Ash! Concentrate, you can do this! After this, you'll be one of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy!" Sky said.

BZZZZZZZZZZZ! "I got it!" Ash said.

"Yes! Nice! Great! Awesome!" Sky said.

Ash had managed to master one of the hardest, darkest Force powers – that of lightning. Very few people managed to make it onto Storm, and they were not going to even try. All of a sudden, a young girl, no older than 18, came in.

"Mas –" she was cut off.

"Come on, Maddy, how many times do we have to say! Just Ash and Sky – no need to call us Masters – we haven't reached that level of knowledge and wisdom yet." Sky answered with a smile.

"Sorry, mas – I mean Sky. But, since you are much more powerful than I, it's only fitting I show you some…" she trailed off as Sky put his arm around her.

"Relax, alright? Now what's the message?" Sky inquired.

"Oh, right! The master's would like to see you in their room. They said it is very urgent!" she said, excitedly.

"Ah, thanks. Let's go Ash. This might have something to with your planet. See you around, Maddy." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

"See you soon, too." She answered with a smile.

As Ash and Sky entered the hall, their dark robes at their heels, they could sense the urgency of the meeting. As soon as they got inside:

"Ash, Sky – this is urgent. We have identified what this new evil intends to do – we are still trying to work out _who _it is. Ash, what we are about to ask you to do is very important, and you must go it alone. We would not make such a request if it was not in everyone's best interests. You must visit everyone who was present on the day of your death – your friends, specific-" Nash was saying.

"But master! I wouldn't be able to control myself! You know what they di –" Ash was cut off.

"Yes, Ash, we know. But the fate of your world might depend on it. As I was saying, you must visit each and every one of them – Leaf, Brock, Gary, Misty, Paul, May, Dawn, and Drew. I'm afraid they are more entwined in this mess than they are aware of." Nash said.

"Master Nash, you cannot be serious! Having Ash do this? It is madness! You know they killed him, or were accessories in doing so! That is betrayal of the worst kind – one that can never be forgiven!" Sky yelled.

"Sky, you would do best to not yell at us. We understand – it is not an easy request to make. But only he can do it. He has a record of uniting people and Pokemon alike on that planet. Which is why we need him." Nash said, calmly.

"Very well, master Nash. I accept this mission!" Ash stated.

"Ash…" Sky was saying.

"Don't worry man. I'm doing this because I am indebted to everyone in this room. I owe you all my life, and I am ready to lay it on the line. I accept this mission. But, I won't forgive them so easily." Ash said.

"That is good, Ash. You can leave whenever you are ready. Sky, I'm afraid you will have to stay here. You're emotions cannot get in the way of Ash's mission. However, your time will not be wasted – I promise you that." Nash said.

"Yes, master." Sky said.

"Very well. Good luck, Ash. Once you have gotten them all, teleport back here." Nash said, as Sky and Ash left the room.

Ash's POV

"Wow, my first mission. I hate seeing them as much as you probably will, but I have to man." I said.

"Yeah. Hopefully master Nash has something good planned for me. Don't forgive them so easily, man." Sky said.

"I won't trust me." I said.

"Have fun with your mission. I'll see you soon." Sky said, as we bro-hugged.

"See you soon, too man." I said, as I teleported, prepared to begin my mission.

*END FLASHBACK*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leafs POV

We were all promised great wealth, great power – everything. We got nothing short of it, but the cost, just like the things we got, was great. We all did things we never thought we'd do. The worst of them was killing Ash Ketchum. I grew up with him. Ash, Gary and I used to play all the time on Professor Oak's ranch. Ash was always kind and compassionate and didn't deserve to go like that. Ever since that night, when he died, I had nightmares about him coming back and seeking revenge on us.

I sighed as I overlooked my front yard from the balcony of my palace. As I brushed my brunette hair, I couldn't help but admire what I had, regardless of the cost. Sure, I still cried for Ash and for everyone's loss (especially for Misty. She loved Ash so much…) but there were times in which I had to enjoy the good things in life: this was one of them.

*Flashback*

Me and Ash were running through the fields; Gary was away with his Grandpa on some business in Viridian. As Ash and I ran through the fields, I tripped and fell…flat on my face. I remember it was so embarrassing when I started to cry. Ash walked over to me, a look of concern on his face. Even then, he loved his friends dearly – with every fiber of his being. He sat down next to me an give me a little kiss on my forehead, making me blush. He put his arms around me to comfort me, and boy did he do an excellent job.

"Ash?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Leaf?" he said.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't change. Ever. You're the sweetest, most loving boy I know. Don't ever change who you are – ever."

"Haha, don't worry Leaf. I won't" he whispered.

"Good" I smiled, content.

*End flashback*

"Really beautiful, eh?" I jumped at that voice. "Excuse me, Commander?" Yup. I had my own little army, just in case something bad was coming. They wouldn't be helpful in this case.

"You look so beautiful, Madame. Almost as beautiful as the palace you live in." Commander Jackson said.

"Do not forget your place", I whispered.

"My place? My place should be a little more comfortable than that shack you stack us all in. You are so wealthy yet you hardly pay us! Do not lecture me about my place, you foolish girl" he snarled.

"I'm afraid your time is over, my _majesty_. We've been ordered to…ah, eliminate loose ends, shall I say?" He looked at me. I looked back, a confused look etched into my face. "Oh, you don't know? _He _(not Giovanni) ordered you and your little friends…how should I say this? He ordered your death. Yeah, that's a good way of putting it. Not that I mind these orders. You've been an insolent daddy's-little-princess ever since you requested our services. I can only say that me and my men will _thoroughly _enjoy you" he said, an evil smile upon his face.

"How dare you!" Against my better judgment, I walked over to him and slapped him, my nails leaving a nasty scratch on his face.

Bad idea.

"You insolent, little witch!" he yelled, throwing me against the balcony. "Men, get in here. We're going to have a little fun with Madame Leaf here" he said, an evil look in his eyes, and in his men's eyes.

"Please no!" I said, closing my eyes, afraid of what they might do. Then, just as surprised as when that metal-claw-thing killed Ash those years ago, something equally odd happened here. The attack never came.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see them walking towards me. Instead, I saw the two men on the ground, clearly dead, and Commander Jackson facing something I could not see. I watched as the newcomer threw him next to me. Jackson hit the balcony with a sickening crunch – alive but in clear pain.

The newcomer was a sight to behold. A white mask with red lines above the eyeholes his face (think Darth Nihilus here). He was covered in a black cloak…a sight that I had not seen since the day Ash died. As I looked into his eyes, I was struck with fear. Fear of my safety, of what he might do to me. His eyes (if he had any. There were eyeholes, so he must have some) were focused on the Commander.

"Do you fear death, commander?" the newcomer whispered.

He pointed his arm at the Commander and picked him up. With his mind! As he started to close his fist, the Commanders body started to shrink – he was being crushed upon himself. The blood started to seep through his mouth, his eyes, and his nose. The gargling of the Commander on his blood was a sound I never wanted to hear again. I had to turn away so I couldn't get sick. When I turned back, the Commander was no longer there – not even his mangled remains.

"Oh my gosh…" was all I could utter. Then the newcomer turned his eyes towards me. "Who…who are you?" I was met with silence. "Umm…thanks…" I said, uncertainly. Still nothing. He waved his hand and I was on my feet, with a little "Oof".

"You know who I am. Think back, _Leaf_. Come on. You didn't stop _her_" the venom was clear in his voice "from sticking me with that knife. You didn't stop _him _for sticking me with that accursed machine!" he snarled.

"Oh no…It can't be…Ash?...No, it's impossible. I saw you die!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it. How was Ash, the boy who had his heart ripped out, standing in front of me?

"Yeah, you did. If I had my way right now, Leaf, trust me, you would not be standing. You'd have a million volts of lighting going through you. You would be ripped apart" he snarled at me. I started to shrink under his deathly gaze (at least I think it was a deathly gaze. Who cares, it was scary as hell!)

"Please, Ash, don't kill me…please…please…" I sobbed. I saw my life flash before my eyes. This might be the end!

"I'm not going to kill you" was all he said.

"W-w-what?" was all I could say.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Kill. You. I believe you and the others deserve nothing less, but my masters have other plans. They say something horrible is coming, soon, and they have requested that I gather all you guys up and go see them. I intend to do so without failure, regardless of what you guys did to me." he said. There was pain in his voice, I could tell. But I expected nothing less.

"I…I'm so sorry Ash" I cried and leaped forward at him, throwing my arms around his neck. I clearly caught him by surprise. I started sobbing into his shoulder "…the day you died…I remember it every night in my dreams. I'll never be able to forget it for as long as I live. I'm so sorry, Ash… we're only human. You know what its like, when you're offered something you might never get again. You have to seize it." I continued crying as he pushed me back.

"You have to seize it? Seize it? How dare you!" he roared. I could feel pure power emanating from his body. As he started to calm down, the power was still emanating. "You had a choice. You all did. You chose your _precious possessions _over me. Growing up, I never had _everything_. I never wanted _everything_. I never asked for _everything_. I had a great mom and the greatest friends anyone could ask for. But you all wanted more. Trust me; I want to be rid of all of you. But my master's wishes go before mine. They gave me another chance at life, so I will repay them with what they gave me – my life".

My sobbing continued. When he got to the door he turned and said "Get packed. Now. We're leaving. It's too dangerous for you to stay here. We're going to get the others – Gary, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Misty, Brock – everyone. Hurry up."

"But…but why do I –" he cut me off. "Just do it!"

I scurried and got everything that I thought I might need for the journey. We were going to hit several cities and several regions to get everyone together. Beyond that, I didn't have an idea about his plans.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone. My updates will still be pretty sporadic, but at least 1-2 times a week. This story is going to be my main story and until I've finished it, I won't stop at it. It's probably going to end up being a long, but hopefully enjoyable read.

Chapter 4

Brocks POV

Ash. My oldest friend. My greatest friend. His death was a day I would never forget. I could have stopped Misty killing him, but I didn't. I deserve an equal amount of the blame as everyone else.

*Flashback*

Team Rocket had been up to their old schemes, but this time things were different. They never got as violent as they had been the past couple of months. They had never resorted to killing Pokemon or people to reach their ends. Something was definitely going on. Ash, being the hero he always has been, wanted to get to the bottom of this. So he went and collected everyone he thought could help – Myself, Misty, Dawn, May, Drew, Gary, Paul and Leaf (Max was too young to get involved in something this deep). We searched for months before we started to get anywhere. During our search, we found out that Giovanni – the head of Team Rocket – was building an army of Pokemon. His reasons have been kept from us, for one reason or another.

Anyways, as we found out more and more, the less sure we started to become about this. This was shaping out to be a dangerous mission. But Ash didn't care; he could only think of those poor Pokemon that were suffering at the hands of such a cruel man.

Our travels brought us to Viridian Gym, where Giovanni was supposed to be the Gym Leader. The main hall of the gym was completely deserted – no Giovanni, no one really. We poked around for a couple of hours – maybe there was a switch or something that lead to a secret part of the gym. Lo and behold, we eventually found one that was well concealed towards the back. It opened a door that led down a staircase. Naturally we took it – who wouldn't? It turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes of our lives – and a fatal one in Ash's case.

It turns out he was expecting us – as soon as we got into a hallway, we were ambushed and knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was locked in a cage and the man was sitting right there, in front of me – Giovanni.

"Doing well, Mr. Stone?" he said, pleasantly.

"What do you want?" was my natural response.

"Now, now, Mr. Stone. Do not raise your voice with me, please. What I am about to say to you is lucrative and, in my opinion, a most gracious offer. You have a considerable amount of siblings, do you not, Mr. Stone?"

"What is it to you? Don't you even think about laying a hand on them! I'll rip you apart!" I yelled, fear and anger evident.

"Relax, Mr. Stone; I do not intend to hurt you _or _your siblings. I merely wish you the chance to…give your family a better lifestyle – one that involves managing no gym, professional cooks, trainers, etc., and a beautiful lakeside mansion. Now, doesn't that seem the ideal living standard for such a large family?"

"W-w-what? Why? What do you want from me? And what if I refuse?" I said, curious. The option to give my family such a nice living… it was unprecedented, to say the least. But the repercussions could be…severe.

"Nothing, my dear boy. I have no doubt that your friend, Ash Ketchum, will be breaking out of his…ah, 'living quarters' very soon. No doubt he will save you and the red head, Misty Waterflower, first. The only that I ask you to do is _turn a blind eye to whatever the girl may do. _Whatever she does after the boy comes for me, you will _not interrupt. Understood?_" Giovanni said, and then continued "Of course, if you refuse, I could have all your little siblings tortured beyond their wildest beliefs. We wouldn't want that now, would we? Could you live with yourself if your siblings were ever in such pain? Hell, I would make you _watch _their suffering, just to make sure you would never forget!" Giovanni finished.

"I…I understand. But I don't get it – why me? What makes me so special?" I said, curious.

"There are powers in this world that neither of us will ever understand. I have tried offering great rewards to the boy, Ketchum, but he decided not to take them. In doing so, he decided his own fate."

"Let me guess – you offered something to every one of us to stop us from doing whatever you want Misty to do?" I said, starting to understand.

"Indeed – what each of you desire the most. For you, it is a good living for your family – one that you felt you have not been able to provide. For Misty, it is a life away from her sisters, one in which she is not always put down – oh, and a kind, loving boyfriend – one she has always wanted. She needs to move past the Ketchum boy, anyways. For Leaf, it is a beautiful mansion with a gorgeous view. For the couple, May and Drew – a life together, away from the hassles of the world in a beautiful cottage overlooking the sea – they can finally do whatever they want in a life of peace. Oak's grandson wants a research lab, so I gave him a job in Celadon – at one of the best labs in all the regions – his future will be set for life. For the blue haired girl, Dawn – a beautiful house with one of the grandest closets you will ever find; it is near May and Drew, as well. As for Paul, his needs were most simple – a team of the strongest Pokemon one can find and, of course, a house – his place is near Dawns. Everyone has wants and needs and everyone wants them fulfilled. Once you get past your emotions, the it is a very easy decision to make."

"Wow… exactly how much money do you have?" I said, in awe of the facts he just gave me.

"Enough to give all of you want you want, possibly even more, if you all listen properly. Unfortunately, the boy, Ash, wasn't as… easily persuaded as the rest of you. I regret what must happen to him – but it must happen. Again, you will not do anything to stop the girl" he said.

"I understand." I said.

BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP

RED ALERT, RED ALERT. ASH KETCHUM HAS BROKEN OUT OF HIS HOLDING. ALL ROCKETS REPORT.

"Just as I figured. I bit you farewell, for now. Remember, do nothing" he said, as he walked away.

Several minutes later, Ash broke in with Misty in tow.

"Hey, Brock-O, keeping well?" he said, a goofy grin on his face. Even in the face of certain death, Ash kept his spirits up.

"Doing just peachy." I looked at Misty and give her a nod – she understood the meaning.

One by one, we broke everyone else out. Ash led us into the main room, where Giovanni was sitting, expecting our arrival.

"Well, well, well. So you made it this far – I'm impressed, boy." He said calmly.

"Shut up! Your reign of terror ends now, Giovanni! Stop what you've been doing to those poor people and Pokemon and you might just live!" Ash roared. We were all taken aback – even Giovanni. Never have we seen Ash in such a state.

"Now, now, little boy. You ought not get mixed up in that which you don't belong. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

"Don't worry guys, we can take him. Let's do this!" Ash yelled.

"Mind your head, little boy. I am offering you power. Wealth. And yet you turn it away? I will advise you to reconsider" Giovanni said.

"No. those are things that I don't need. I have my friends. I have my family. Can what you offer me get them? No, it cannot" Ash yelled.

"Are you sure about that, boy? How do you know they haven't turned on you!" he said.

"They wouldn't. I trust them not to bet-". Misty did it at that point. She rammed the knife Giovanni had given her right into Ash's back – stabbing him in the back both literally and figuratively. I could see a mixed look of horror and determination on her face. Ash turned around to see his attacker and his look was one of pure anger and awe. I knew he and Misty had a thing for each other, although neither would ever admit it. I'm sure if he had lived through this, he would have died of shock – the girl he loved, betraying him in such a fashion would have been too much.

I did nothing, as Giovanni planned. I looked into the faces of everyone else and I saw they were all looking away. Dawn had tears flowing down her face – she had always been the most innocent of all of us. This would have been hardest on her, most likely (other than Misty).

Giovanni didn't leave it at that though. There was a compartment, or something, in the ceiling that opened up after Misty stabbed Ash. Out of it came a claw with 3 prongs. With a stunning velocity, the claw pierced the left side of Ash's chest – right where his heart was. With a sickening pull, Ash's heart came out. The look on his face was a mix of total shock and disgust – his heart was held right in front of his face. Then, he collapsed – dead.

A couple of moments passed before the doors exploded off of their hinges and a soldier came out – he also collapsed. Behind him was what looked like a grim reaper? We have no idea what the fuck happened there – who this new guy was, why he did what he did – nothing. With one motion of his hand, Ash disappeared. Then he, the reaper, disappeared. For a couple moments afterwards, we just stood there, trying to register what happened. Misty stabs Ash; claw kills Ash; Reaper takes Ash. What the hell!

*End Flashback*

I sighed as I strolled through the woods with my men flanking me. The trees were lush green and the lake was just a little bit further. Once we reached it, I looked into the water into my reflection. The reflection of a betrayer. I saw Ash's face next to mine and jumped. Looking to my left, no one was there, except for my men.

"Something wrong, sir?" Ray, one my guards, asked.

"No…no. Everything is f-fine" I stammered.

"As you say, sir" he said, and marched off.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Brock Stone. Legendary breeder and doctor, eh?" I heard a voice say.

"What do you want, Kramer?" I said. My men marched behind me, looking at the newcomer.

Kramer. A multi millionaire who loves to push his weight around – and boy does he have a lot to push. At 6'1 and 300 pounds, he isn't exactly a lightweight. He has a vicious attitude and is not afraid to muscle people out of his way – just as he would try with me.

"Aww, can't wittle Bwocky fight his own wittle battles?" the Kramer, said.

"What. Do. You. Want" I said.

"Easy. You know, you got a nice little mansion back there. Not too big, not too small. And it's on a prime piece of land. What's your price?" he said.

"It's not for sale. Now leave me alone" I said.

"Tut, tut Brocky. What I want, I get – one way or another. Now, what. Is. Your. Price?" Kramer said, taking out a briefcase. "Any number, and it's yours" he said, opening the briefcase. My men gasped – there must have been $20 million in there, in big bills! "Heh, I see your men like what they see." He said.

"Leave now, Kramer, while I let you go." I said.

"*Sigh*. I try to be nice, look where it gets me. Guards, first to convince Stone gets $10 million – cash. Just convince him." Kramer said.

I stepped back as my guards turned on me. I didn't expect any less – after all, I did this to Ash all those years ago. I didn't see the root behind me and ended up tripping and landing on my rear. My guards edged forward – greed evident in their eyes. As Ray brought his gun up, ready to incapacitate – or worse, kill - me, he let out a little shriek and dropped his weapon – as if it had been on fire. Someone ran to me to try to help me up: Leaf.

"Leaf, what're you doing here?" I said.

"Hey Brock. Helping you, obviously!" she said, cheerfully.

"If there is one thing I absolutely _loathe, _it's betrayal" a figure said, coming out behind Leaf. He was menacing, to say the least. As he raised his arm, lightening shot through his black-gloved finger tips, hitting Ray, who collapsed to the ground. He pushed the other guard – Jack – with a thrust of his arm, sending him into the river. As he looked at Kramer (who looked very terrified), he let out a low growl. Unhooking a silver rod from his belt, he pressed a button as we all looked on in wonder. A jet black ray of concentrated light erupted from one end. He threw the thing at Kramer and it hit its target dead center in the chest. As it flew back to his hand, Kramer collapsed in a heap on the ground, dead.

"…Wow" was all Leaf and I managed to get out.

"Umm…thanks?" I whispered, before he turned his gaze to me.

"Brock…it's Ash." Leaf said, looking away.

"That's impossible" I yelled!

"Is it? Come on, Brock-o, don't you remember? You were standing right next to _her _as she stabbed me. You could have stopped her, but you didn't. Thank my masters on your knees when you see them. You would be dead right now if I had my way." Ash said.

"Oh…my…Ash…" was all I could get out.

"Go and get packed. Make sure someone is there to take care of your siblings; I'm not sure when you will see them again. NOW!" he roared and I scrambled, leaving Leaf alone with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone, me again. I think this story is going along well. I will most likely end up turning it to a trilogy, so expect a lot more! Read and review, please.

Chapter 6

Ash's POV

My betrayal hit me hard, just like it would hit anyone else. Being with Leaf and Brock again doesn't make things much easier. I want to taste _revenge. _I want to _hurt them, torture them, and kill them!_ Alas I cannot, for doing so would betray the trust of my masters – it would turn me into the one kind of person I hate the most. But just because I travel with them – again – does NOT mean I will forgive them – or not easily, at least. For me to even _consider _forgiving them again, they will have to prove their worth to me.

As we walked through the woods, curiosity started to take hold of me. What did Giovanni offer them that made them want to do such a thing to me? Am I such a bad person? I'd like to think not.

Abruptly stopping, I asked "Why did you guys betray me?"

"Ash… come on… not n –" Leaf was saying before I cut her off.

"What? Why **not **now? I deserve an answer!" I roared at her. She seemed to shrink.

"Ash, ple –" she started to begin again before I, again, cut her off.

"Don't 'please' me! How could you two not even _try _to stop her! Leaf, who always helped you when you were down and sad? And Brock, who helped save the world which _you _and _your siblings _live in? Who? Who the _**FUCK **_was it who risked _**THEIR **_life to save all _**of yours!**_" I roared at them both, anger swelling in my chest. Lightning started to erupt for my fingertips as I fired a shot of lightning over their heads, scaring them. As I calmed down, Leaf started to cry and Brock was looking at the floor.

"Am I not even worth _looking at_?" I spat at them.

"We'll… we'll tell when everyone is together. Please Ash, just wait until then. I know you're angry –" Leaf said before I, yet again, cut her off.

"Leaf, I am way past angry. I'm fucking _furious!_ But fine, I'll wait until all of us get together. Stay behind me and keep quiet – both of you." I said, before turning and walking forward.

Sky's POV

As I continued my meditation, Ash's anger struck me. Boy was he pissed off – no doubt he had found some of his friends already – nothing else could spark his anger so intensely. As I smiled to myself that he didn't easily forgive them, my two apprentices entered – Morgan and Madison.

"Mast – " Morgan started before I cut her off.

"Gah! Not you too, Morgan! Just Sky!" I said, exasperatedly.

"Sorry. _Sky_, we've been wondering what you are going to teach us next? Me and Mad are pretty excited to get started!"

"Ha ha. Hmm… let's see…" was all I got out before the messenger entered the room.

"Master Sky! Something is approaching the hall! We don't know what or who it is, but their coming quickly!" he said.

"What?" I screamed before rushing out, Maddy, Morgan and the messenger hot on my heels.

Sure enough as I got into the hall, there was an entity. Around 6'3, it was no diminutive thing. Dressed in all black with a hood covering its face, as soon as it turned toward me, it ignited its weapon – a red lightsaber. Running towards me with impossible speed, I had to react just as quickly. Going for the kill, I shot lightning at it. It slowed down, giving me enough time to ignite my own saber – a double sided gold and silver one – and to run it through it. The thing fell, but just as soon as it hit the floor, it disappeared.

"W-What in the hell just happened?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. I must inform the masters about this. This is truly disturbing." I said before leaving them. Thoughts were running through my head. What the _hell _had just happened? How did this thing get in? Who sent it? What was it? As I entered the chamber, I was even more disturbed – all of the masters were there. They must have sensed as the thing entered! How could they not even _think _to stop it? Thoughts quickly ran through my head. Did we have a traitor in our midst?

"Masters! Something had gotten into our halls!" I told them.

"Yes. You took care of it?" Nash asked.

"Of course! How could non –" I was cut off.

"Do not lecture us, young one. Remember – while you ARE more powerful, you are NOT as wise." Nash said.

"I understand that, master. But I feel to see your _wisdom _due to you not even attempting to stop that thing!" I yelled.

"*Sigh*. I understand your anger, Sky. Please do not mistake our lack of action as a sign of betrayal. We have been meditating to try and figure out about this new evil. It is important that our concentration is not broken for long periods of time. We do not know _what _it was, but we sense that it is linked to the unnamable entity that is trying to attack Ash's planet. If something like this happens again, please take care of it. And no more disruptions until we are done. Understood?" Nash said.

"But ma –" I tried, but was cut off.

"_Understood?"_ Nash said, again.

I bowed on one knee. "Yes, my master. As you command." I said before turning around and leaving.

"_I should add more protection to this temple. We don't want another easy break in."_ I thought to myself.

As I climbed to the top of the highest tower of the temple, I couldn't help but be amazed at the beauty in front of me. The sprawling countryside was a lush green, full of beautiful trees, flowers and buildings – everything meticulously in place. The sky above was dark, but the stars above always kept everything illuminated. I outstretched my arms and started to shoot a lightening shield out – one that would be impossible to penetrate. The lighting erupted from my fingertips and started to take its place in the sky, stretching out to mimic a bubble. The lighting shield was clearly visible – you could see the crackle of the lightening easily, so no one would dare _try _to penetrate. Pleased with my handiwork, I headed back inside to resume my training with Maddy and Morgan.

Ash's POV

Brock, Leaf and I were en route to Maple Cottage – where Drew and May were supposed to be. As we reached the college, I couldn't help but get pissed off. They were enjoying this view at the expense of _my _life. How _dare_ them! Brock went and knocked on the front door and May opened up.

"Hey, Brock! Drew, honey, come over here! Brock's here!" May said.

"What's up, Brock? What brings you over here?" Drew inquired his arm around May.

"Uhhh… guys, you better come on out. It'll be easier to explain then." Brock said.

"Umm, OK." May said, as she and Drew stepped out.

"_Enjoying the view?" _I hissed.

May's POV

"_Enjoying the view?" _something hissed at us. I was surprised with the vehemence in the voice. As we looked to see who had said it, the answer was clear: Ash.

"No way. Ash… is that you?" I asked, my mouth agape.

"No shit. Who the fuck did you expect to be this pissed off?" Ash said, anger and venom clear in his voice.

"Ash, please, don't do anything you migh – " I was cut off.

"**WHAT?**" He screamed. "What were about to say to me? Don't do anything _I _might regret? How dare you! You have the _audacity_ to tell _me_ to not do something _I _might regret? May, if anyone here should regret anything, it's _all _of you! How dare _you all _get rich off _my life!" _Ash screamed at us; we all cowered in fear.

Ash's POV

I let my anger get the best of me. But who's anger wouldn't get the best of them in this situation! Here May was, telling me to be careful! I only got a couple more words out before I unleashed my anger on their home.

"Go inside! Get what you might need for a long journey! NOW!" I roared.

May and Drew went inside, packed some essentials (their Pokeballs, some food, water, etc.) and came back out.

At that point, my anger was at a boiling point. I unleashed it at their cottage – the one they got off my life. I let the lightning erupt from my fingertips and started to destroy their cottage. Oh, how good it would have felt knowing they were all inside! How _glorious _that would have felt! I knew at once that to forgive them, they would have to go through _hell and back!_

After their cottage was burned to a crisp, I turned to look at them. May and Drew were stunned, as were Brock and Leaf.

"This is your warning. Let's see if any of you try to betray me again. Go on, try. I'll make an example out of you! No? I thought so. On to get Gary, Paul and Dawn, and then _her_." I said, emphasizing the "her". I didn't know how I would react when I saw her."

? POV

"What is thy bidding, my master?" I asked, kneeling in front of my master – one of the most powerful people in the _universe. _Curse the Yaxonians – the betrayers of my master. How I long for _them _to feel the heat of my blade.

"You have done a good job in aiding me, *?*. I have another mission for you. Where is... your _friend?_

As I looked up, I saw him - *Unknown*. One of my _greatest _associates and a master assassin. Dressed in all black and gliding down from the statue upon which he was perched, he was no mere _human _assassin. Part of the race of Nightwings, his kind was a cross between humans and birds. With human features (2 legs, 2 arms, 2 eyes, 2 ears, a nose, etc.) and more avian features (wings), he was truly a sight to behold.

"Yes, my master?" *Unknown* asked, also on his knee.

"Ah… good. As you two know, I am still _weak. _The masters on Yaxon had taken my powers away after they discovered some… ah, _unflattering _secrets. The Jedi are weakening – I can feel it. The best time to strike is _now. _Send out the order to all assassins and bounty hunters – I wish for the _death _of all the masters, on _all _planets – save for Yaxon – I will take care of _them _by myself and my _newest _apprentices."

"But master," I began "how can you be so sure of the Ketchum boy and his friend? How can you be _sure _they will defect to _their own cause? _After all, they _loathe _betrayers. I wouldn't be surprised if Ketchum _rips apart_ his friends! His anger…" I was cut off.

"You still have much to learn, young one. Rest assured, he _will _join - especially after he sees the _light… _or should I say dark?" My master added with a chuckle.

"Of course, master. It was not my place to question your motives – I apologize." I said.

"Never apologize – for anything." My master told me.

"Yes, master." I said.

"Anyways. *?*, go to the three Core Planets – Hellstorm, Jax and Odin. I have some… _old acquaintances _who will be full of glee at my future return. No doubt they will wish to _aid us _in our endeavors. Do you agree to your mission?

"Of course, master." I said with a bow before leaving.

*Darkness* POV

"*Unknown*, place the request for the assassins and bounty hunters. _I want all the masters, except for the ones on Yaxon, DEAD!_" I told him.

"Yes, master." He left with a bow.

As I turned to face the sun, only 3 images floated inside my head – that of Ketchum, of Sky and of *Unknown*.

"Let us see which of them shall prevail. Let's see who will become my _newest _apprentice."

X POV

"Master. It has begun – The Final War".

"Good. Let us prevail."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone. Sorry for this really late post – been busy with school work and other things. I'll try to post more frequently. If the plot stumps you, don't worry – it'll all make sense eventually!

Chapter 7

Ash's POV

As we made our way to Celadon, I could not stop my anger. Gary was one of my oldest friends – what was he given that made him betray me? Sure, we were rivals, but we were still good friends! How dare he turn on one of his oldest friends!

As we reached his lab, I was seething more so than usual. A _lab! _He betrayed me for a _lab! _How dare he! I shoved the door away to gain entry and we all made our way inside. As we made it out of his hall – lined with paintings, sculptures, etc., we found him sitting at his desk – looking oh so calm.

"Well, well, well. How the hell are you, Gary?" I inquired, striding into view.

"Excuse me? Who ar – " was all he got out before I lunged at him.

As I ripped him out of his seat and pushed him against the wall, I could feel a sudden pain going through me. Then, I hear Master Nash's voice:

"_Relax, Ash. Do not kill him. He is needed, as is everyone else. Calm down."_

I sighed and released him.

"Who the hell ar – " was all he got out – again – before I cut him off.

"It's me, Gary. Ash. Remember, the guy who got killed with that claw? Remember?" I asked.

"A-a-Ash? Is it really you?" Gary said, awestruck.

"Of-fucking-course, you asshole. Get up!" I shouted at him.

As he got up, we couldn't help but look at each other. Here stood one of my oldest friends, one of my greatest rivals. I never thought of him as a betrayer – he always looked out for his friends, and especially for his Pokemon. If I stood here any longer, I wasn't sure if I would be able to control myself. I started to out of the room but stopped when I reached Leaf.

"Tell him. I don't want to speak with him." I told her.

"Alright." She said.

Leaf's POV

After I informed Gary of everything, he was simply dumbfounded. He wasn't able to speak and every time he tried to, he ended up closing his mouth. Finally, he got some words out.

"_Are you freakin' serious?"_ he said, astounded.

"Yeah. Ash isn't really the type to lie. I believe him. After all, he _is _sparing us. The least we could do is trust him." I told Gary.

"_Leaf, _we turned on _him._ He could very well be leading us to our _doom." _Gary said.

I smiled at him, sadly.

"Maybe. But he did save Brock and I's life. I trust him Gary. You should, too." I told him, placing my hand on his cheek, as he smiled weakly.

"Alright. Let's go." He said, and we all walked out.

*?* POV

My name is Vulcan. My master is one of the, if not _the _most powerful being in the universe. An expert talker and powerful Lord, he can quell riots one second, and incite them the next. I am his right hand. Skree (*Unknown*) is my masters left hand. And when my master wishes it be, he strikes us down with _thunderous _force.

As I make my way to planet Hellstorm, I cannot help but appreciate the beauty. Covered nonstop in molten lava, the entire planet lets out an eerie, red glow. With pitch black all around, it seems to light up the universe, a bit. The inhabitants have made their living quarters out of hardened lava – almost everything on the planet is red or black. They have mastered the ability to control fire. This ability has made the inhabitants one of the most feared races in the world.

As I land on the planet, I cannot help but wonder how they came to be – on such a fiery world. As I make my way to the main temple, I see the inhabitants come out of their quarters – and they are a sight to behold. They seem to be made out of the very lava they live in. some of them are actually _engulfed _in flame.

I come to a stop as one of the guards halt me.

"I have come to see the king and queen. My master requests their aid." I tell him.

"And who _is _your master, kid?" he sneers.

"Know your place, _subordinate. _I could kill you in a second, but I do not wish to start a war with you – merely with the Yaxonians." I tell him.

"SUBORDINATE? I'll show YOU SUBORDINATE!" he yelled as he lunged at me. It was the last mistake he ever made.

I pulled out my red lightsaber and ducked down a little, slicing his legs off. As he fell, he was writhing in pain. I went over to him and sliced off his arms, savoring his demise.

"You made the wrong choice there, fool." I told him, as I brought my saber down upon his neck, cleanly slicing it off.

I turned around to see more guards. Well, hell!

"ENOUGH!" a voice boomed over everything. I looked up to see the king. He looked like everyone else, but with a crown over his head.

"Newcomer, come to me and explain your presence!" he said and I obeyed.

As I made my way up the steps to the king, I bowed.

"My master requests your help against the Yaxonians. He said you would wish to aid him." I said.

"Did he now? And just who _is _your master? And why would he want to start a war with the Yaxonians? It is suicide!" the king said.

"No one knows his real name, they only know him by the name he has chosen to go by – Maelstrom." I said.

"M-M-Maelstrom? H-h-he's back?" the king said, fear evident in his voice.

"Yes. And he requests your help!" I tell him.

"I will give him whatever aid he requires. Tell him I welcome his return and my entire planet is at his disposal." The king said, wasting no time in his reply. Clearly he was afraid – as were most, if not all.

"Very well. I take my leave." I said as I left.

Ash's POV

As we stumbled upon Dawn and Paul's Cottage, it was not all that dissimilar to May and Drew's. I told Leaf to go in, explain everything and bring them out. I was seriously tired of doing that.

Several minutes later, all three of them came out.

"H-h-hey Ash!" Dawn stuttered. I merely nodded at her, to acknowledge that I heard her. Then I nodded at Paul who, for once, had the color drained out of his face. He was clearly afraid.

"Well. Time to go get _her!_" Misty. The girl who I had loved for so long, but was always to afraid to tell her. The girl who had fished me out of a river and who I traveled the whole world with. The girl who stabbed me. I didn't know if I would be able to control my anger when I saw her. All I knew was I would not kill her, but I would still love to cause her pain.

Nash's POV

"The Ketchum boy's anger is starting to reach a boiling point. If he defects to Maelstrom's side, I do not know how his world, let alone the universe, will survive." Herron stated.

"He is powerful, yes. But he has a strong heart. I do not think he will defect. But nonetheless, precautions must be taken. We must send Sky to X! He must persuade Master Red to help!" I said.

"Ha! Red knows nothing but war. Sky would defect to his side, and then the universe would be lost!" Herron said.

"We must try nonetheless. Without Red, we cannot hope to win." I said.

"*Sigh*. I suppose you're right, as always. Very well. Let us inform him of his newest mission. May the Force be with us all." Herron said.


End file.
